


Gondor's Need

by Savageseraph



Series: The Edge of Desire [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Community: lotr_sesa, Control, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Exhaustion, Fingerfucking, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir groaned softly as he cupped himself through his breeches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gondor's Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2006 LOTR Secret Santa Fic Exchange for [](http://cbpotts.livejournal.com/profile)[**cbpotts**](http://cbpotts.livejournal.com/) who asked for Boromir/Anyone Except Faramir (or Faramir/Gimli [But I couldn't go there, [](http://cbpotts.livejournal.com/profile)[**cbpotts**](http://cbpotts.livejournal.com/). Sorry.] ) and something that happened outside. This is a stand-alone sequel to ["Rest and Ease"](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/202975.html) from Boromir's POV.

Boromir groaned softly as he cupped himself through his breeches. The fabric rasped against sensitive skin as his thumb rubbed up and down his cock. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to turn and watch the ranger bound to the tree behind him.

When he brought out the lengths of Elven ropes, he hadn't imagined Aragorn would allow himself to be bound. The normally keen blue eyes were bright with amusement at the game, and all the while Boromir was tying Aragorn's hands over his head, he expected the ranger to see some sign that would let him know that this game was not going to be his to run.

It wasn't until Aragorn's legs were drawn back and spread wide he began to protest, and angry words became furious sounds as Boromir gagged him and then bound his cock. When slick fingers curled around his cock and slid into his body, Aragorn shouted, shook his head. He glared at Boromir, struggled the little bit the ropes and his position allowed, struggled until he realized the knots were not going to give and he was not going to be able to break free. Then he went still, closed his eyes, trying to ignore Boromir's hands. However, clever strokes and rubs and squeezes broke down the wall of indifference, and worked like some wizard's alchemy as anger and defiance turned to desire and surrender.

Boromir brought him to the edge seven times, one for each level of the city the upstart hoped to claim, and each time, Boromir noted with great satisfaction, there was less and less resistance. He shuddered, forced his hand away from his cock. He was going to enjoy pressing into Aragorn when all that drove the ranger was raw, blind need.

Glancing over his shoulder, Boromir saw the ranger's head hung forward, sweated hair clinging to sweated skin. That sight stirred him more than the glimmering trees of the Golden Wood, than the scents, rich and strange, borne on breezes that seemed to sigh and whisper through the branches. He smiled at Aragorn's attempt to muffle a soft moan as his hips jerked and his cock twitched. Maybe Aragorn would be ready for him this time.

Boromir slicked up his fingers as he knelt again between Aragorn's legs. When he pressed three fingers into Aragorn, the ranger's head came up as he cried out, tightened around them. The fingers of Boromir's other hand closed around Aragorn's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He looked for any sigh of defiance, but Aragorn only made pleading sounds as he shuddered, his hips moving to Boromir's demands. _Perfect._

"You want this." Boromir twisted his fingers, and Aragorn's body arched as he cried out. Denial would keep them both, but especially Aragorn, hard and aching even longer. "Don't you?" Another twist pulled a strangled cry from the ranger who thrashed in the bonds. Boromir frowned. Perhaps he had misjudged Aragorn's readiness and his will.

A string of whimpers slipped out from around the gag as Aragorn nodded frantically, his hips canting up toward Boromir as he tightened around his fingers several times.

Boromir gripped Aragorn's jaw, held his head still. His eyes were dark, almost all pupil and slightly unfocused. His cheeks were flushed, stained with exertion and shame. He'd made a ranger lose his way, follow a path he knew was wrong. That thought made Boromir's cock even harder. He leaned forward, brushed his lips across Aragorn's. "You want my cock."

Aragorn shuddered, nodded as he pressed back onto Boromir's fingers and whimpered.

Ignoring Aragorn's cry of protest as he slipped his fingers from his body, Boromir freed his own cock from his breeches, slicked it up. His fingers tightened on Aragorn's jaw as he pressed into him. Aragorn moaned from deep in his chest, his eyes opening wide as Boromir slowly sheathed himself. Boromir sighed as he allowed himself to savor the ranger's heat, something Aragorn made so easy as he tightened again and again around Boromir's cock. _More than perfect._

As his fingers moved to Aragorn's cheek, the ranger made soft sounds of gratitude as he rubbed against Boromir's palm. Eager as any whore. More eager, in fact, than most of Boromir's acquaintance.

"I will enjoy having a King who spends his evenings on his knees." Boromir started fucking Aragorn slowly. There was no flare of anger in the ranger's eyes, no struggle, just a soft moan as Aragorn shivered. "Kneeling next to my bed with my cock in his mouth. Kneeling on my bed, fingers gripping the bedsheets, with my cock up his ass."

Boromir felt the other man's cock twitch against his belly. "You like being used, ranger, don't you?" His thrusts became more urgent. Aragorn was not the only one who had been waiting. "Like having a man buried balls deep in you?" He pressed hard against Aragorn and rolled his hips, grinning ferally as Aragorn made a strangled cry. The blush coloring the ranger's cheeks deepened.

"I will use you as hard as you want." Boromir laughed, shook his head. "No. As hard as _I_ want." His fingers sought out Aragorn's nipples, teasing them, then pinching sharply. Aragorn's back arched as he screamed and tightened convulsively around Boromir. "And you will take it. And like it. And thank me for it afterwards. I will show you all the ways Gondor needs a King." The last four words were each punctuated by a single hard thrust.

Boromir's fingers dug into Aragorn's hips as his thrusts grew shorter, harder. He pulled Aragorn back to meet each one, driving sharp cries from the ranger's throat. He felt the beginning of an orgasm coiling in his balls and gritted his teeth against it. Aragorn didn't seem to be fighting him, but he hadn't yet fully surrendered either. That would not do.

Just as he wondered if he would have to loose the bindings on Aragorn's cock, the ranger's eyes opened wide. He drew labored, hitching breaths as his hips jerked several times and he came. Boromir thrust hard into that clenching heat and let Aragorn's pleasure draw him over with it.

Boromir sagged, resting heavily on the body beneath him. Despite the heat rising from his skin, Aragorn shivered. Each breath he exhaled was tinged with a soft whimpering sound that made Boromir want to stay buried in him until he hardened again. After all, a King served his people's needs, and those needs were never truly sated.


End file.
